Lucy in the sky
by Alienigena
Summary: A presque cent soixante ans, Spock n'imaginait pas pouvoir être encore surpris. Et pourtant, il a bien du mal à croire ce que Sakhu, ministre de la Nouvelle Vulcain, vient de lui révéler au sujet de Lucy, cette demi-soeur dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. Et si, pour trouver des réponses à ses questions, il lui faut repartir à l'autre bout de la galaxie... pourquoi pas ?
1. Trois hommes dans un cerveau

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Me revoilà sur le site après un mois de silence radio dû en grande partie à une charge de travail envahissante et quelques petits soucis personnels... J'ai l'intention de poster (plus ou moins) régulièrement deux nouvelles fics : celle-ci, dans l'univers du reboot, et une commande TOS passée par Adalas, dont le premier chapitre est presque terminé (Adalas, si jamais tu jettes un œil ici, sache que mon plan est passé de cinq chapitres à une vingtaine... et que Jim risque d'en baver pas mal :-D)._

_Cette histoire est une sorte de "suite" de ma fic "L'autre moitié" dans laquelle on apprend l'existence de Lucy, la demi-sœur humaine de Spock, morte à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Il s'agit d'un écrit centré sur le vieux Spock du reboot : je vous préviens loyalement, on ne verra presque pas les autres personnages (un peu McCoy mais c'est tout). Il sera également beaucoup question de mon OC. Cela fait deux ans et demie que cette fic me trotte dans la tête et que je m'interdis de l'écrire car elle est un peu trop "Mary-Sue" à mon goût. Mais j'ai besoin de l'extérioriser, donc..._

_Il ne s'agit pas d'une fic particulièrement angoissante, mais un des thèmes majeurs que j'y traite est le deuil et, d'une façon détournée, les troubles mentaux et psychiques qui y sont afférents. Juste pour prévenir._

_Je fais quelques références à mes autres fics et je vous rappellerai l'essentiel en quelques lignes (notes de bas de page) car je n'ai pas la prétention d'imaginer que vous vous souviendrez de ce que j'ai écrit il y a plus de deux ans ! Le titre du chapitre est une reprise détournée de _Trois hommes dans un bateau_ de Jérome K Jerome (un livre que j'aime beaucoup, mais qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec cette histoire, j'aimais juste le titre)._

_ET REGARDEZ LA SUPER COUVERTURE QUE M'A FAITE OLDGIRL ! ELLE EST TROP BELLE ! (Oui je crie mais vraiment elle est trop trop belle !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Trois hommes dans un cerveau**

_Spock, ménagez-vous un peu quand même, d'accord ?_

Le vieux Vulcain sourit et s'allongea sur son lit. Revenu de Terre le matin même, il avait immédiatement été pris dans le tourbillon quotidien des mille choses qu'il avait à faire depuis qu'il avait changé d'univers, beaucoup de ses concitoyens semblant incompréhensiblement penser qu'il était le plus apte à répondre à leurs questions et à les aider à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie dans laquelle ils avaient brutalement été précipités. Il n'avait pas cherché à se dérober à ses responsabilités, mais à présent que le soir tombait et que, seul, dans l'intimité de sa petite chambre, il pouvait se laisser aller, il sentait la fatigue peser sur son corps et sur son esprit.

_Bones a raison, vous avez fait du bon travail, maintenant reposez-vous._

Du bon travail, songea Spock en fermant les yeux. Oui. Peut-être. Mais la bande d'esclavagistes qui sévissait non loin de Khitomer **[1]** n'avait pas été arrêtée dans son intégralité. Certes, les Vulcains portés disparus depuis des semaines avaient finalement été retrouvés et sauvés, en partie grâce à son intervention, en partie grâce à Jim qui avait, comme d'habitude, fait preuve d'une intuition remarquable…

_C'est qu'il a de qui tenir, ce petit._

Spock sentit son sourire s'accentuer – comptez sur James Kirk pour réussir l'exploit d'amuser un Vulcain avec son manque flagrant de modestie – avant de disparaître tout à fait à l'idée que les principaux coupables couraient toujours, libres de recommencer leur trafic.

_Vous ne pouvez pas tout régler, vous le savez bien._

En effet, il ne pouvait pas tout régler. Il aurait été illogique – et prétentieux – de penser le contraire. Mais il se devait de réparer au moins certains des dégâts qu'il avait bien malgré lui contribué à causer.

_Oh, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ? Rien de tout ça n'est de votre faute, tête de mule ! Vous avez voulu sauver Romulus, vous n'avez pas réussi, et un malade mental en a déduit qu'il devait détruire Vulcain, la Terre et toutes les planètes de la Fédération. Nero est en cause, Spock, pas vous, bon sang ! Jim, dites-le-lui !_

Tout ce que pouvait dire Leonard n'y changerait rien, et le capitaine devait le savoir, car il demeura muet, se contentant de soupirer dans un coin de son esprit. Spock connaissait sa part de responsabilité dans la destruction de sa propre planète. Il y avait remédié du mieux qu'il avait pu, en aidant à la reconstruction de la Nouvelle Vulcain, et plus récemment en participant à la traque de ce réseau d'esclavagistes qui avait enlevé huit Vulcains pour les vendre au plus offrant. Puis il avait dû se rendre sur Terre, où, quelque part dans des laboratoires secrets, dormait un virus capable d'éradiquer totalement ce qui restait de son peuple **[2]** – et bien qu'il eût confiance dans l'humanité en général, nul n'était à l'abri d'individus malveillants, et ce chez _toutes_ les espèces humanoïdes, sans exception. Retrouver les échantillons incriminés avait demandé au vieux Vulcain beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de temps, et une quantité d'autant plus considérable d'énergie qu'il sentait chaque jour davantage peser sur ses épaules le fardeau de ses cent cinquante-neuf ans.

Et voilà qu'après plus de trois mois de recherches acharnées, après avoir finalement obtenu l'assurance que le virus en question ne tomberait pas entre de mauvaises mains, il apprenait en posant le pied sur la Nouvelle Vulcain que les trois principaux coupables dans l'affaire des esclaves de Khitomer avaient pris la fuite. Mais cette affaire, se morigéna-t-il, n'était plus de son ressort. La Fédération avait ouvert une enquête. Des poursuites avaient été engagées. Lui, pour sa part, n'avait plus aucune possibilité d'agir à présent.

_Kaiidth_.

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. La chambre dans laquelle il méditait et dormait depuis qu'il s'était installé sur cette nouvelle planète était totalement impersonnelle. Il ne s'y sentait pas « chez lui ». Il ne s'en souciait guère, sachant pertinemment que, dans cet univers, il n'y avait pas de « chez lui » possible. S'il pouvait aider les autres à s'adapter à cette nouvelle existence, tout en étant conscient qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour lui dans cette réalité qui lui était totalement étrangère, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il allait pouvoir reprendre son rôle de conseiller, quasiment de psychologue (McCoy ricana, mais ne commenta pas), aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait les autorités, prodiguer des conseils médicaux et techniques, en un mot participer à la reconstruction de la civilisation vulcaine.

Pourtant…

Pourtant, un prénom venait sans cesse se heurter aux portes de son esprit. Quatre lettres, deux syllabes, qui n'avaient eu de cesse de se rappeler à son souvenir depuis qu'il les avait entendues prononcer par son jeune double, six mois auparavant. _Lucy_. Tout ce que, dans son semi-délire, le jeune Vulcain avait laissé échapper à son propos – la façon dont elle avait transfiguré son enfance et façonné son caractère, les circonstances de sa mort, l'étrange réaction de Sakhu après sa disparition – l'intriguait, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'avait jamais, au cours de sa propre vie, soupçonné un seul instant son existence. **[3]** Il avait le sentiment (il était assez vieux pour pouvoir employer cette expression sans frémir d'horreur, à présent) qu'il se devait de poser des questions à son sujet, à tout le moins essayer d'en savoir plus pour venir en aide à son jeune _alter ego_, dont l'état des fondations mentales lui avait paru alarmant.

_Ça vous fait peur ?_

Spock soupira. Jim posait toujours les bonnes – ou, selon le point de vue, les mauvaises – questions. En tout cas les plus dérangeantes.

_Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir peur. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on se découvre une demi-sœur décédée dans des circonstances mystérieuses._

Le vieux Vulcain croisa les mains sur sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir cette nuit. A présent que les besoins du plus grand nombre n'exigeaient plus son attention immédiate, ses propres interrogations, ses doutes, ses angoisses même (encore une fois, comme le disaient les humains, il fallait « appeler un chat un chat » – proverbe stupide, pensa Spock, car par quel autre nom pourrait-on bien l'appeler ?) tournaient en rond dans son esprit, l'empêchant de lâcher prise.

_Si vous n'arrivez pas à dormir, vous avez des somnifères tout prêts._

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il tendit la main vers l'hypospray posé sur la table de chevet.

_Je rêve. Il aura fallu que je passe l'arme à gauche pour que vous finissiez enfin par m'écouter. Vous êtes vraiment un emmerdeur de première, vous, hein ?_

Spock décida qu'une telle remarque ne méritait pas de réponse. D'ailleurs, il ne répondait jamais clairement aux voix de ses amis qui, depuis la mort de Leonard, avaient définitivement élu domicile dans son esprit, sans aucune considération pour ses boucliers mentaux et autres protections vulcaines destinées à contrer les intrusions de ce genre. Il n'avait même pas cherché à lutter. Si c'était la façon qu'avait sa moitié humaine de surmonter la perte et de s'affirmer face à l'autre partie de son esprit, pourquoi ne pas la laisser faire ? Il avait bien conscience qu'un psychologue diagnostiquerait immédiatement un trouble de la personnalité, mais tant que la cohabitation se passait bien et ne faisait de mal à personne, pourquoi la combattre ? Répondre (_a fortiori_ à voix haute) eût été en revanche un pas inacceptable vers une forme de folie que sa moitié vulcaine ne pouvait cautionner.

_Sage décision_, commenta Jim.

La communauté vulcaine ne serait probablement pas de cet avis, et savoir que celui que la population regardait comme un sauveur partageait son esprit entre trois entités distinctes ferait probablement fuir tous ceux qui venaient quotidiennement lui demander conseil.

_Qui se soucie de ce qu'ils pensent ?_ s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux humains.

Ils avaient raison. Le vieux Vulcain avait depuis longtemps renoncé à chercher la moindre reconnaissance de la part de ses pairs. Comble de l'ironie, voilà qu'il était, pour la première fois de sa vie et au moment où il lui semblait le mériter le moins, respecté et considéré par son propre peuple dans un univers où il n'avait pas la moindre existence légale. La sensation n'était pas désagréable, certes, mais elle arrivait trop tard et lui était quasiment indifférente. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses d'ailleurs.

_C'est pas un peu fini les idées noires ?_

Spock enfonça avec précision l'hypospray dans son épaule gauche et le reposa, vide, sur la table de chevet. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et la dernière chose qu'il pensa avant de sombrer dans le sommeil fut qu'il aurait besoin, le lendemain, d'être parfaitement reposé pour parler à l'un des rares Vulcains qu'il appréhendait illogiquement de rencontrer en personne, à tel point qu'il l'avait prudemment évité depuis son arrivée dans cet univers.

* * *

**[1] Dans "Ce qui fait la nuit en nous", je raconte comment Jim décide de laisser Spock et McCoy en mission sur la base scientifique d'Octantis pour éviter que le premier officier ne soit mêlé à cette affaire : plusieurs Vulcains ont été enlevés et emmenés en esclavage par un groupe d'individus peu recommandables, qui ont été finalement arrêtés grâce à Kirk et à l'équipage de l'_Enterprise_.**

**[2] Ce n'est pas important pour cette histoire, il s'agit de quelque chose que j'ai raconté dans "L'autre moitié".**

**[3] Dans "L'autre moitié", Spock, malade et fiévreux, raconte son double la mort tragique de sa demi-****sœur**** et lui laisse entrevoir les fondations de son esprit, construites sur les souvenirs de son enfance avec Lucy qu'il a enfouis très profondément pour ne plus jamais avoir à repenser à elle (ce qui pose quelques petits problèmes dans l'architecture de son esprit, car le refoulement n'est jamais très bon pour les humains, or Spock EST à moitié humain, quoi qu'il en dise).**


	2. Père et fils

_C'est donc là que mon histoire peut virer vers le Mary-Sue, car ce que je raconte sur Lucy me semble peu crédible. Je vais résister à la tentation de me justifier pendant vingt lignes et vous laisser juges... Il n'y aura même pas de notes de bas de page. :-D_

_Merci Christine pour ton soutien régulier et constant !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Père et fils**

Sarek s'était très logiquement remarié. Il n'avait pas encore cent ans, et était encore parfaitement capable de procréer dans une autre réalité, le père de Spock avait fait de même, à un âge bien plus avancé, après la mort d'Amanda. Ce n'était donc pas en raison de la présence de T'Mara que Spock évitait de rendre visite à l'ancien ambassadeur – et pourtant, il s'était jusqu'ici toujours arrangé pour ne pas se retrouver en sa présence. Les deux hommes s'étaient croisés en tout et pour tout quatre fois depuis l'installation de la colonie sur la Nouvelle Vulcain, deux ans et demie auparavant. Ni l'un, ni n'autre n'avait cherché à entamer la moindre relation personnelle. Sarek, pourtant, connaissait la véritable identité du nouveau venu – et peut-être était-ce justement la raison de cette prise de distance : après tout, rencontrer son fils alors qu'il était plus âgé que vous devait être perturbant, même pour un Vulcain. Spock, pour sa part, outre le fait que sa relation avec son père avait toujours été tendue, n'avait pas voulu s'imposer et était donc logiquement resté en retrait.

Mais aujourd'hui, s'il voulait mener l'enquête, il allait devoir demander à Sarek un certain nombre de précisions. Il aurait bien évidemment pu rester en dehors de cette histoire, se contenter des quelques bribes de souvenirs qu'il avait entrevus dans l'esprit de son jeune double, mais apprendre en même temps l'existence d'une demi-sœur qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée dans sa réalité, sa mort tragique et les répercussions sur la construction de l'esprit de son _alter ego_ avait suffi à éveiller sa curiosité. Or, le vieux Vulcain savait que les premières réponses qu'il cherchait se trouvaient nécessairement chez Sarek, seule personne susceptible, après la mort d'Amanda, de lui parler de Lucy. Savoir si ses questions seraient ou non bienvenues était un autre problème…

_Il y a quelque chose de pas net dans cette histoire. Vous feriez bien d'aller y mettre votre grain de sel. Croyez mon intuition et allez à la pêche aux informations._

Spock n'était pas certain de bien comprendre ce que Jim voulait lui dire, mais, comme cela lui était si souvent arrivé du vivant de son capitaine, il ne posa aucune question et se contenta d'obéir.

Le Sarek qui, après l'avoir accueilli avec une parfaite courtoisie, le regardait à présent d'un air calme et poli ressemblait beaucoup à celui qui l'avait élevé, mais Spock pouvait lire en lui, avec une clarté troublante, ce qu'il avait toujours, dans sa jeunesse, cherché en vain au fond des yeux de son père – quelque chose qui, sans être humain, n'était pas non plus totalement vulcain. Il se demanda si ce léger tremblement avait toujours été là sans qu'il soit jamais parvenu à le repérer, parce que trop jeune, trop aveuglé, trop peu observateur, ou bien si les pertes successives traversées par ce Sarek-là suffisaient à expliquer le défaut dans la cuirasse qu'il avait autrefois tant redouté et en même temps espéré trouver chez son père, comme justification et pardon de ses propres faiblesses humaines.

\- Vous souhaitiez me parler, ambassadeur ?

Spock hocha la tête.

\- Des faits sont récemment parvenus à ma connaissance et j'aurais voulu vous interroger à leur sujet afin de lever le voile sur certaines incertitudes.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet de Lucy ?

_Bon sang, Spock, _s'étrangla McCoy, _vous savez bien qu'il est cardiaque ! Vous n'êtes pas bien de lui demander un truc pareil de but en blanc !_

Comme bien souvent, les inquiétudes excessives du médecin en chef s'avérèrent infondées. Sarek ne broncha pas, ne pâlit pas, ne rougit pas. Il se contenta de hocher pensivement la tête, sans manifester la moindre surprise.

_Oui, mais bon, quand même !_

\- Je me doutais que vous finiriez par me poser la question. J'avoue même que je l'attendais bien plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai appris l'existence de Lucy. Dans l'univers qui est le mien, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée. J'ignore tout d'elle.

Cette fois, les sourcils de Sarek esquissèrent un léger mouvement – _ce_ _qui_, ironisa gentiment Jim, _trahissait le comble de la perplexité chez un Vulcain_.

\- Dans ce cas, puis-je vous demander quelle a été finalement votre source d'information ?

\- Votre fils, répondit simplement Spock.

C'est à cet instant, contre toute attente, que les doigts de son interlocuteur se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Ce geste anodin ramena Spock des années et des décennies en arrière, à l'époque où, enfant, il tenait tête à son père en refusant de lui expliquer le but de ses fréquents allers-retours dans le désert de la Forge, jusqu'aux montagnes lointaines qui le fascinaient. Sarek ne manifestait jamais la moindre contrariété et son visage demeurait aussi impénétrable que son corps restait immobile et hiératique, mais cette brève contraction des phalanges, quasiment imperceptible, en disait long sur l'agacement et la frustration que faisait naître en lui l'obstination de son fils.

\- A ma connaissance, finit par dire lentement Sarek, plus jamais mon fils n'a prononcé le nom de sa sœur après sa mort. Puis-je vous demander dans quelles circonstances il l'a mentionnée devant vous ?

Spock hésita. A l'âge de son double, il aurait obstinément refusé d'avouer devant son père la moindre indisposition qui eût risqué de révéler la vulnérabilité de sa moitié humaine. Il était à peu près certain que son _alter ego_ partageait avec lui cette stupide fierté qui n'avait fait que creuser le gouffre entre lui et Sarek.

_Il est peut-être temps de briser le cercle, non ?_

\- Il a été récemment malade et, sous l'effet de la fièvre, m'a fait certaines confidences. Il est à présent totalement rétabli, s'empressa d'ajouter le vieux Vulcain pour rassurer son interlocuteur.

La précaution s'avéra inutile, Sarek ayant déjà été prévenu (_Vraiment, Spock, vous prenez mon double pour qui ?_ ronchonna la médecin, vexé).

\- Le docteur McCoy m'a contacté il y a 3,32 mois pour me faire part de l'indisposition de mon fils. Il m'a expliqué – je le cite – que « Spock avait perdu son droit à la confidentialité dans un pari qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas gagner », et que pour cette raison il avait jugé bon de me prévenir que mon fils était en convalescence.

Pendant que le médecin jubilait dans un coin de son esprit face aux brillantes idées de son jeune _alter ego_ (et spéculait avec Jim sur la nature de ce pari), Spock essayait de trouver la meilleure réponse possible. Il n'y avait rien, dans le ton employé par Sarek, qui indiquât la moindre déception, le moindre reproche, mais Spock entendit dans le « jugé bon » toute l'amertume d'un père que son fils tient volontairement à l'écart de sa vie, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si son propre père avait, à l'époque, éprouvé ce même sentiment en voyant son fils s'éloigner de lui.

Il savait que cette visite remuerait en lui certains souvenirs qu'il n'était pas nécessairement bon de faire remonter à la surface.

_Pas nécessairement mauvais non plus_, dit gentiment Jim, et ce fut ce qui décida le vieux Vulcain à parler franchement :

\- Spock est persuadé que vous désapprouvez le choix qui a été le sien des années auparavant, lorsqu'il est entré à l'Académie de Starfleet, et que vous vous êtes désintéressé de sa vie à partir de l'instant où il a « trahi » la voie vulcaine. S'il ne vous tient pas au courant de ce qu'il fait, pense et… ressent, c'est en grande partie parce qu'il ne veut laisser aucune prise à votre jugement.

En face de lui, Sarek ferma les yeux un bref instant.

\- Parlez-vous en son nom, ambassadeur, ou pour vous-même ?

\- La réponse à cette question est complexe, admit Spock. Après avoir regretté ma vie durant de ne pas avoir su communiquer avec mon père, et sachant de source sûre que mon jeune double éprouve ces mêmes regrets, quoique probablement pour des raisons différentes, je souhaiterais vous éviter…

Il s'interrompit. Comment traduire en mots toutes ces années de silence dont il avait souffert plus qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à l'admettre ? Sarek prit une inspiration à peine plus marquée que les précédentes et inclina la tête pour signifier qu'il avait pris en considération ce que venait de lui dire son interlocuteur. Et probablement compris ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit.

\- J'ignore quelle était exactement votre relation avec votre propre père, mais il est évident que la présence de Lucy, puisque vous l'évoquiez, a modifié celle que j'avais avec mon fils. Selon l'expression humaine consacrée, elle a… « arrondi les angles ». A sa mort, il nous a été difficile de retrouver un équilibre familial et Spock comme moi-même nous sommes retranchés dans une attitude purement vulcaine qui n'a certainement pas amélioré nos rapports. Je vous remercie de m'avoir apporté votre point de vue sur la question.

Spock inclina légèrement la tête. Au fond de son esprit, McCoy comme Jim s'étaient tus, tous deux stupéfaits de voir Sarek laisser ainsi libre cours à l'expression de ses sentiments. Spock n'en était pas moins surpris, mais il eut la décence de n'en rien laisser paraître.

\- Pour en revenir à Lucy, reprit l'ancien ambassadeur, que voulez-vous savoir à son sujet ?

\- Tout ce que vous voudrez bien m'en dire.

Le Vulcain ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour se concentrer sur ses souvenirs, et commença à raconter, de sa voix lente et monocorde, une histoire que Spock, à près de cent soixante ans, découvrait pour la première fois.

\- Ambassadeur sur Terre depuis plusieurs années, j'ai rencontré Amanda par l'intermédiaire de son époux David Roth, qui occupait un poste important au siège de la Fédération. Nous avons… sympathisé, selon l'expression humaine. Un an après, David mourait, laissant sa femme enceinte de trois mois à peine.

Spock s'efforça de ne pas laisser paraître sa stupéfaction en apprenant le premier mariage de sa mère et la façon dont ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. Sarek, de son côté, sembla hésiter avant de reprendre :

\- De ce premier mariage, je ne dirai rien, car il ne m'appartient pas d'en parler. L'accouchement se passa très mal et Amanda se réveilla d'un coma artificiel de trois jours pour apprendre que sa fille n'avait pas survécu. Très affectée par ce nouveau deuil, elle me fit part de son désir de quitter la Terre, de recommencer ailleurs une autre existence, de… « laisser le passé derrière elle ». Je lui proposai alors de l'épouser et de l'emmener avec moi sur Vulcain, si elle le souhaitait. A ce moment, cette proposition me sembla la chose la plus _logique_ à faire. (_Au fond de son esprit, Spock perçut distinctement l'attendrissement des deux humains face à cette façon toute vulcaine, et d'une mauvaise foi évidente, de présenter les choses._) Contre toute attente, elle accepta. Je démissionnai de ma fonction d'ambassadeur pour demeurer auprès d'Amanda et nous nous mariâmes en petit comité. Nous partîmes pour Vulcain quelques temps après.

Sarek sembla chercher quelques instants dans ses souvenirs.

\- Spock avait 3,15 ans lorsque nous reçûmes un étrange courrier en provenance de la Terre, de la part d'un couple que nous ne connaissions pas : Mia et Arthur Fowler. Il faut que vous sachiez que David avait une sœur, Helen, qui avait accouché au même moment qu'Amanda. Or – nous l'avions appris malgré le peu de contacts qu'Amanda avait gardés avec la famille de son premier époux – deux ans après son accouchement, elle s'était engagée dans Starfleet avec son mari et tous deux avaient confié le bébé à une famille d'accueil, les Fowler. Helen était… déséquilibrée, comme la suite le prouva. Elle et son mari servaient sur l'_USS Kelvin_.

Spock ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. L'_USS Kelvin_. A chaque pas maladroit qu'il faisait dans cette réalité, il se heurtait toujours à ce vaisseau. A ce grain de sable dans la machine bien huilée de l'univers, qui avait abouti, vingt-cinq ans plus tard, à la destruction de sa planète. Et, apparemment, de cette demi-sœur dont il ne savait rien.

\- L'équipage, vous le savez, parvint à s'enfuir grâce au courage et au sacrifice du capitaine George Kirk. La navette où se trouvaient Helen et son époux atterrit en urgence sur une planète hostile et les membres de l'équipage périrent assassinés par les natifs. Deux mois plus tard, une expédition retrouva leurs corps et les rapatrièrent sur Terre. Une lettre fut trouvée sur Helen, dans laquelle elle expliquait qu'au moment de la naissance de sa fille, cette dernière était morte et que, travaillant en tant qu'infirmière à l'hôpital, elle avait inversé les données concernant l'enfant de sa belle-sœur et les siennes. Incapable de supporter la perte de sa fille, elle avait, dans un accès de folie, « volé » celle d'Amanda qui était encore en vie. Je vous avoue que le comportement des humains a tendance à me surprendre encore, malgré tout ce temps passé à leurs côtés.

Spock hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Tout se mettait en place : si lui-même n'avait pas connu Lucy, c'est parce que ses « parents » n'étaient pas morts et n'avaient pas écrit cette ultime confession. Elle avait probablement passé sa vie persuadée qu'elle était la fille d'Helen, et n'avait jamais rien su de son demi-frère vulcain.

Et avait peut-être vécu heureuse.

\- La lettre fut remise à Mia et Arthur Fowler, qui firent alors des recherches pour retrouver la mère biologique de la petite Lucy dont ils avaient la charge. Ils écrivirent à Amanda en lui expliquant la situation, après avoir pris la précaution d'effectuer un test ADN pour vérifier les dires d'Helen. Lorsque ma femme apprit la vérité, elle voulut immédiatement se rendre sur Terre, mais à cette époque, Spock, qui avait un peu plus de trois ans, effectuait un séjour prolongé à l'hôpital…

Sarek s'interrompit pour interroger son interlocuteur du regard. Le vieux Vulcain lui fit signe de poursuivre sans s'attarder. Il avait lui aussi passé une bonne partie de son enfance à l'hôpital de ShiKahr, où de nombreux savants l'avaient analysé « sous toutes les coutures » – _Barbares_, aboya McCoy, et si Jim ne se manifesta pas, il n'en pensait pas moins – afin de glaner le maximum d'informations sur le premier enfant hybride Vulcain-humain à être jamais né dans cet univers.

\- … Amanda, liée à notre fils par un lien télépathique qu'elle ne contrôlait pas, ne pouvait quitter Vulcain pour l'instant. Il m'échut donc d'aller chercher Lucy sur Terre. Elle avait passé une enfance heureuse avec les cinq fils des Fowler. C'était une petite fille pleine de vie et de gaieté, que l'abandon de ses « parents » avait cependant rendue plus mature que la plupart des enfants de son âge. On lui avait expliqué la situation, et elle avait semblé la comprendre et l'accepter. Nous dûmes cependant répondre par la suite à beaucoup d'interrogations à propos de ses parents, de son oncle et de sa tante, de sa famille d'accueil…

\- Quel âge avait-elle lorsqu'elle est arrivée sur Vulcain ?

\- 5,36 ans – exactement deux de plus que Spock. La cohabitation fut… compliquée au début, Lucy étant humaine, et par là même illogique. Mon fils restait sur son quant-à-soi, et semblait considérer sa sœur avec une indifférente prudence. Lucy fit tout pour briser les barrières qu'il installait soigneusement entre elle et lui, et à force de persévérance, elle y parvint. Ils grandirent ensemble, furent élevés ensemble, et devinrent bientôt inséparables, ou du moins reliés par un lien mental que les guérisseurs estimaient impossible entre un demi-Vulcain et une humaine. Ainsi…

Spock, fasciné, écouta alors, pendant près de quatre heures, Sarek lui raconter l'enfance du jeune Vulcain qu'il aurait pu être – une enfance tellement distincte de la sienne que plus aucune des différences qu'il avait constatées entre lui et son double ne l'étonnait. Personne ne lui avait appris à nager dans sa jeunesse, personne ne l'avait emmené aux roches-miroir au milieu de la nuit, personne ne l'avait défendu lorsque ses camarades l'avaient humilié en raison de son ascendance humaine, personne ne l'avait poussé à se faire des amis, personne n'avait prêté attention à l'autre moitié qui hurlait au fond de lui, réclamait son dû, et qu'il avait fort efficacement fait taire à grand renfort de discipline vulcaine.

Il n'en concevait aucune jalousie, aucune envie. Si son chemin avait différé, il n'en regrettait aucun tournant. Il se sentait simplement déstabilisé face à ces révélations vertigineuses.

\- Il arrivait souvent à Lucy de partir seule avec Spock. Elle nous prévenait toujours de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et de l'heure à laquelle elle comptait rentrer, et en douze ans, rien n'est jamais arrivé, jusqu'à…

La voix de Sarek s'altéra légèrement.

\- Jusqu'à ? demanda doucement Spock.

\- Jusqu'à ce que, pour les seize ans de mon fils, elle ne l'emmène à l'oasis d'Ash-Yumau. Un endroit que nous-mêmes jugions sans danger.

Le vieux Vulcain acquiesça. Il connaissait l'osais de la Cascade pour s'y être lui-même rendu durant les deux années de son _kolinahr_. L'endroit était de toute beauté, paradisiaque, et parfaitement sûr.

\- Nous ne saurons jamais ce qui s'est passé exactement, reprit Sarek. Une expédition scientifique qui se trouvait là a aperçu l'explosion de loin et s'est empressée de venir voir ce qui se passait. Il semblerait que Lucy ait mis le pied sur une mine de la pré-réforme. Elle est morte sur le coup. Plus jamais Spock n'a mentionné le nom de sa sœur.

\- Lui-même n'a pas été blessé ?

\- Le souffle de l'explosion l'a projeté en arrière et sa tête a heurté un rocher. Il est resté dans le coma pendant 6,76 jours, mais selon les guérisseurs, la véritable raison en était davantage le traumatisme de la rupture brutale du lien avec sa sœur que le choc physique. De fait, la mort de Lucy a bouleversé notre équilibre familial. Ma femme était inconsolable, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, et mon fils…

Sarek s'interrompit, cherchant des mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas.

\- Mon fils n'a plus jamais été le même, reprit-il finalement. Il s'est entièrement tourné vers la méditation et le contrôle vulcain, s'efforçant de maîtriser les émotions violentes qui le menaçaient de le submerger à tout moment. J'ai vu Spock perdre, presque soudainement, tous les aspects humains de sa personnalité. J'avais essayé de le guider sur la voie vulcaine durant des années, et voilà qu'il dépassait, d'un seul coup, toutes mes attentes. Après la mort de Lucy, plus jamais aucun professeur ne nous a fait état de la moindre « excentricité » dans son comportement. Plus jamais il n'a reçu la moindre remarque concernant sa moitié humaine, car il l'avait tout simplement reniée, désavouée, abjurée, tout comme il a refoulé au plus profond de lui-même tous les souvenirs liés à sa sœur. Il s'est jeté à corps perdu dans les disciplines les plus ardues et a brillamment réussi tout ce qu'il a entrepris. Tout ce que j'avais toujours souhaité pour mon enfant se réalisait soudainement, il répondait à toutes mes attentes et même au-delà…

L'ancien ambassadeur leva les yeux vers Spock, qui fut choqué de la tristesse reflétée dans les prunelles grises qu'il n'avait jamais connues que parfaitement dénuées de toute émotion.

\- … et, s'il faut que je sois parfaitement honnête, il ne s'est pas écoulé une seule journée sans que je regrette l'adolescent heureux qu'avait autrefois été mon fils.


End file.
